Somebody save me!
by DevulsDaughter
Summary: BZHG LMDM TNMZ DGHP RWLW MBMF MBDT PPSF.”Håll käften smutsiga sak” röt Draco åt henne, och alla hans vänner kollade chokat på Hermione utom Blaise som såg intressant på Hermione.” buhu vad ska lilla Draikey poo göra? Hoppas ni gillar det.


Tänkte testa en liten sak här

Vad skulle hänt om Hermione vart en renblodig häxa och gick i Slytherin.

Hennes bästa vänner var Pansy, Daphne och Millicent.

Draco, Blaise, Theo och Marcuz är fortfarande hennes fiender, fast nu är Harry, Ron och Ginny det också.

Tänkte det skulle vara kul att testa det

Kapitel 1.Problem.

Solen steg sakta upp till den mörk gråa himlen, det piskande pil trädet rufsade av sig snön den hade på sina grenar.

Det är rätt våren hade äntligen kommit till hogwarts, Det var fortfarande kyligt ute och man blev lätt röd om kinderna och näsorna.

"-Pansy, Hermione kom igen vi kommer försent till haggan Mcgonagall igen" sa Millicent Bullstrode och ruskade på sina vänner.

Millicent var en vacker tjej, Hennes långa svarta hår som gick ner till midjan, Hennes vackra blåa ögon glänste som aldrig förr, hon var ganska ljus och var rätt liten för att vara 15:år.

"- Fem minuter till mamma" mumlade Pansy i sömnen och tog sitt täcke över sitt huvud.

"- Orka "Mumlade Hermione och tog sin kudde över sitt huvud för att slippa få solens strålar i ögonen.

"- okej nu får det vara nog, om ni inte går upp ska jag personligen förstöra alla böcker och smink låder ni har!" tjöt Daphne och började dra ut lådorna till doms saker, Pansy och Hermione for upp ur sina sängar för att se att det var doms garderobs lådor som Daphne dragit ut.

"- kom igen, det där var inte roligt" mumlade Hermione surt och la sig i sängen igen, Pansy gav dom en mörk blick och började byta om.

"- Ledsen tjejer men det var ända sättet att få upp er, och ifall vi har tur hinner vi med lite frukost" sa Millicent med en söt ton och ett super falskt leende.

Hermione tog upp sin kudde och kastade den på Millicent som fick kudden rakt i ansiktet.

"- Å det där var moget Mia verkligen" sa Millicent och kastade tillbaka kudden.

Hermione pustade trött ut och ställde sig upp för att börja klä på sig,

Pansy höll på med sitt smink.

Pansy var faktiskt inte så ful som killarna tyckte, hon hade kort svart hår till munnen, hon hade härliga bruna ögon och var ganska lång, hon hade gyllen brun hud.

Daphne hade därimot långt blont hår till skuldbladen, Hennes gröna ögon lyste lite lustigt ibland, hon var ganska ljus och normal lång typ.

Hermione hade långt choklad brunt hår med ljusa slingor i, Håret gick ungefär till axlarna fast lite längre, Hon hade choklad bruna ögon och var gyllen brun, hon var kort men lång ändå.

"- kom igen tjejer dags för frukost" sa Millicent och drog med sig alla ner till Stora Salen för frukost.

När dom kom ner mötte dom Slytherins "dumma" pojkar eller sex gudarna som typ alla tjejer kallade dom. I alla fall dom som hade haft sex med dom.

"-Nämen vad har vi här, tönt gruppen?" frågade Draco Malfoy.

"-Nämen vad har vi här, bög gruppen? Sa Hermione och härmade Dracos ton.

"-Håll käften smutsiga sak" röt Draco åt henne, och alla hans vänner kollade chokat på Hermione utom Blaise som såg intressant på Hermione.

"- buhu vad ska lilla Draikey- poo göra? Ska han våldta mig buhu jag blir så rädd" sa Hermione i en bebis röst.

Pansy, Daphne och Millicent började fnissa lite men slutade när Draco gav dom en dödsblick.

"- Kom igen tjejer jag har bättre saker för mig än att bli förgiftad utav all parfym som Malfoy har på sig" sa Hermione och gick förbi dom, Hon stannade framför Blaise och gav han ett leende, Hon ställde sig på tå och kysste hans kind och viskade i hans öra: " Synd att din vän är ett svin, annars skulle vi kunnat vara vänner"

Hon gav han ett till leende och gick iväg med sina vänner till Stora Salen.

Blaise lyfte ett ögon bryn och kollade på Hermiones röv när hon gick, Han fick ett snabbt flin till sitt ansikte och nickade med sitt huvud.

"-Blaise, kollar du in äckliga Granger?" frågade Draco och kollade på sin vän med ena ögonbrynet höjt.

"- Nej, absolut inte" sa Blaise snabbt och blev lite röd om kinderna, Han gav Draco en arg blick och gick iväg.

"Så han kollade in Granger" tänkte Draco innan han suckade lite och gick efter sin vän.

Kapitel 2. Michelle, Micha å Mika

"- Åh herregud Hermione du kysste Blaise Zabini på kinden" sa Daphne och kollade på Hermione,

"- Ja vad är det för fel med det? Han e rätt söt" mumlade Hermione och satte sig ner brevid sina andra vänner.

"- Hej Michelle, Micha och Mika" sa hon och log mot dom, samtidigt som hon tog ett rostat bröd.

"-Åh hej Hermione, Hej tjejer" sa dom till Hermione och hons vänner.

Michelle hade rött hår och blåa ögon, hon var normal ljus och var kort,

Micha hade svart hår gyllen brun hud å bruna ögon, Mika hade blått hår och knall röda ögon som lyste lustigt, hon var ganska ljus och normal lång.

"- Vad ska ni göra idag?" Frågade Micha och drack lite utav pumpa juicen.

"- Ehm jag ska på mina lektioner som är?" frågade Hermione Pansy, Pansy himlade ed sina ögon och sa raskt: "- trolldrycks konst, förvandligins konst, skötsel av magiska djur och spådoms konst"

"-Ah a det och sen ska jag väll vara med er och äta godis" sa Hermione och gav dom alla ett leende, alla nickade ja och började prata om olika saker.

"- nä tjejer vi har förvandlings konst nu, så vi måste gå" sa Millicent och alla ställde sig upp och gick till förvandlings konsten.

Dom kom snabbt dit och väntade på att få gå in, dom såg Potter, Weasley, Thomas och Finnigan kollade på dom, Hermione blinkade med ett öga mot dom, Och dom blev röda om kinderna och började prata om Quidditch.

"-Seriöst, Vilka nollor dom är" sa Hermione och tog ett hårstrå bakom sitt öra, "- för en gångs skull håller jag med dig Mia" sa Daphne och dom började fnissa.

Mcgonagall kom snabbt dit och öppnade dörren så dom kunde komma in, dom satte sig vid dom fyra första bänkarna.

Det var Hermione Pansy, Michelle Daphne, Micha Millicent och Mika Lindsey.

Lindsey var doms vän hon hade kort blont hår och blåa ögon, hon var ljus och kort och lite rund men inte för rund,

"-Idag ska ni jobba i par(alla suckade djupt) och jag bestämmer paren(Dom suckade mera), Malfoy, Weasley(Draco protesterade direkt samma med Weasley) Zabini, Granger(Hermione gav Blaise ett leende och han gav henne ett tillbaka) Moore, Parkinson(Lindsey och Pansy log mot varandra),Greengrass, Potter( Daphne såg äcklad ut och Potter fick ett leende på sina läppar), Bullstrode, Flint( Millicent dunkade sitt huvud i bänken och Marcuz gjorde high five med Draco och Theo) Nott, Finnigan( Theo gav Finnigan en dödsblick och Finnigan suckade) Branch, Thomas( Ingen sa nått eller kollade på varandra) Zergave, Brown( Mika och Brown gav varandra en dödsblick) och till sist Adams, Patil, Kom igen flytta till er partner" sa Mcgonagall och alla började flytta på sig,

"- Ni ska förvandla en kudde till en sten, det är komplicerat men ni borde klara det, ehm vart är Mr. Longbottom? " Frågade Mcgonagall och letade efter Neville.

"- Han är i sjukhus flygeln proffesor, Han skadade sig idag när vi skulle gå till er, han ramlade ner för trappan" mumlade potter Mcgonagall nickade ett lätt ja och fortsatte med lektionen.

-Snälla döda mig" stönade Hermione ut och gick ut från klassrummet,

"- Med glädje" hörde dom en röst bakom sig, Dem vände sig om och såg Malfoy och hans gäng,

"-Varför Malfoy? Varför?(Draco gav henne en underlig min) lever du för att tortera mig? Jag menar tror du jag vill se ditt fula ansikte? Tror du jag vill bli förgiftad utav din parfym? Tror du jag vill se dig i ditt skick? Hur går det med solningen? För du värkar bara bli ljusare och ljusare!" Tjöt Hermione hon bankade sitt huvud i väggen och mumlade alla möjliga saker, Draco gav henne en dödsblick och gick iväg med sina vänner efter sig, Blaise skrattade lite men slutade när han fick en döds blick från Draco. Han gav Hermione ett leende och gick efter Draco,

"-Hermione du så måste lära mig hur du kommer på allt, och hur man säger det" sa Lindsey och tog bort Hermione från väggen,

"- Snälla nån om man lever med en bror som e bästa vän med dom dära Weasleys så räcker det med att spendera en sommar med dom så kan man allt" sa Hermione och gav dom ett klassiskt Granger flin, Hermione hade en storebror som heter Chaxter men kallades för Chaz.

Han har smuts blont hår och är gyllen brun hud, han har vackra blåa ögon och är lång, stark och snygg (xD).

"-Hermione, Hermione, Hermione" mumlade Pansy och gick efter sina vänner, Millicent log mot hennes vänner och följde efter med ett nöjt flin på sitt vackra ansikte.

Kapitel 3.

Hermione och hennes vänner satt utomhus nere vid svarta sjön, Det var en solig dag och fåglarna kvittrade lite.

"- Hermione vad är en grogily?" frågade Millicent, Hermione gav henne en blick som sa "Och du tror att jag vet", Millicent stönade ut och vände sig mot Pansy som var inne i sin bok,

"-Pans vad är en grogily?" Frågade hon igen och kollade på Pansy som slutade läsa sin bok.

"-En grogily är vattnets härskare, hälften sjöjungfru hälften fisk, Dom är vackra och sjunger bra, Tjejerna har oftast grönt hår och röda ögon, men kan också ha rött orange hår och blåa ögon, killarna är dom samma alla har blått hår och gröna ögon, dom kan inte andas under vattnet så dom måste hämta luft efter 30minuter, ja dom håller andan så länge Hermione" sa Pansy och återvände till sin bok.( Det är en Shakespeares bok ifall nån undrar).

Millicent gav Pansy ett leende och skrev ner det Pansy hade sagt, Hermione himlade med ögonen och återvände till sin tidning.

Dagen gick på och tjejerna slutade att studera, dom tyckte dom hade det hela nu, och ifall dom inte hade det så kunde dom ju se fram imot 3månaders kvarsittning.

"- hm vad ska vi göra?" Frågade Micha och la sig ner på filten dom hade, Lindsey kollade på Draco när han och hans vänner simmade och spelade vatten volleyboll, Hon fick ett flin på sitt ansikte och önskade att hon var brevid han.

"-Lind Lind LIND" skrek Michelle, Lindsey kom tillbaka från sin dröm värld och gav sina vänner en frågande blick,

"-Vad?" frågade hon, Hermione fick ett flin på sitt ansikte och tog upp sin trollstav, Med ett litet svisch och en besvärjelse var dom i bikini och på väg ner i vattnet.

Dom hoppade i och killarna slutade med volleybollen och kollade på dom, Hermione kom upp sist av dom alla och såg ganska het ut.

Blaise fick ett flin på sitt ansikte och gick över till dom, Han kom fram till Hermione och tog sina armar runt hennes midja och viskade i hennes öra:

"- Varför så het? Du försöker väll inte att göra mig kåt?"

Hermione vände sig om och gav Blaise en dödsblick, Hon var kär i han det såg man.

"- Du e fan precis som dom" fräste hon och simmade iväg från dom, Blaise såg ledsen ut och simmade efter henne.

"-Hermione, Hermione, Hermione vänta jag menade det inte snälla vänta" ropade han efter henne men hon var redan uppe vid slottet.

Blaise suckade och tog tag i sin handduk och försvann upp till slottet,

Hermione sprang ner till Slytherins uppehålls rum och in i tjejernas sovsal, hon slängde sig på sängen fortfarande våt, så vattnet sjunk igenom täcket och på hennes lakan, hon grät ut sin smärta och all kärlek hon hade för Blaise, hon kunde inte sluta gråta, men till sist somnade hon och drömde om Blaise och henne i en helt annan värld.

Kapitel 4.


End file.
